


All Fun and Games

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Closeted, Come Shot, Confident Na Jaemin, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idol Lee Donghyuck Haechan, Idol Na Jaemin, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin-centric, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Rivals to Lovers, idolverse, mentioned hwang renjun, one of those two iunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: They were friends, of course they were friends.They even got along, at least most of the time.But something about their dynamic separated the two of them from the easy straightforward friendships of the rest of 00 line.Neither of them tended to think about it much.It had never been a real problem, nothing worth fixing. Or even considering really.It was just the way they were with one another.Hardly noticeable in a group setting and they were rarely alone together for long.They'd gone basically 7 years without it mattering much. Until one day it did.or alternatively, Hyuck might start shit but Jaemin will always finish it.  It's all fun and games until Jaemin decides it's real~
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	1. A Lot to Unpack

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone waiting for me to post the last chapter of my Johnhyuck fic sees this... just know I'm sorry lol.  
> Nahyuck has been coming for me lately, I was overwhelmed with a desire!  
> Plus I haven't been finding enough nahyuck fics lately with that certain brat/bastard dynamic so I wrote one myself!  
> I didn't make them actually awful don't worry lol, there's just something about two balls of sunshine who just effortlessly bug the ever-loving shit out of each other that warms my lil heart.  
> I also blame twitter for being too on the nose with nahyuck (especially these tweets [this](https://twitter.com/aangult/status/1214825031500517388?s=19) , [and this](https://twitter.com/lacie_draws/status/1216589255696236544?s=19) , [also this](https://twitter.com/duckjaem/status/1215443802552401926?s=19) )
> 
> Also, as the story is told from Jaemin's perspective, Hyuck is referred to as Haechan basically throughout. He since he says he called him Haechan basically all the time, I firmly believe he would think of him as Haechan too. Jaemin's brain works in fascinating and mysterious ways and that's the hill I will die on please don't @ me  
> Anyway, enjoy!

They were _friends_ , of course they were friends. 

They even got along, at least most of the time. 

But something about their dynamic separated the two of them from the easy straightforward friendships of the rest of 00 line. 

Neither of them tended to think about it much. 

It had never been a real problem, nothing worth fixing. Or even considering really. 

It was just the way they were with one another. 

Hardly noticeable in a group setting and they were rarely alone together for long. 

They'd gone basically 7 years without it mattering much. Until one day it did. 

Maybe it was something about being pushed together by well meaning adults with words like,

"Ah, Donghyuck and Jaemin - two birds of a feather!"

"You two are so alike, before long you'll be inseparable!"

"It's like you were destined to be friends~"

while meeting each other's eyes with matching unimpressed looks followed by identical forced smiles.

Of going through the motions of introductions and small talk for just long enough to appease before running back to the friends they actually wanted to hang out with. 

Maybe it was said friends seeming to agree with this idea, putting a small, unspoken pressure on the building of a friendship that may well have eventually formed naturally but was now given undue weight. Expectations and relationships don't tend to go together well (especially with children), so friendships built on it tended to come out a little funny.

To be fair, on paper their list of notable traits was nearly identical: 

\- Friendly

\- Boisterous

\- Hardworking

\- Affectionate

\- Mischievous 

\- A penchant toward aegyo

\- Natural skinship

It was the practical application that differed. 

It was as if they'd been given the same riddle but come up with two entirely different answers. And both of them would argue up and down that theirs was the only right one. 

(Maybe they were both right, but neither of them would ever consider _that_ ).

Maybe it was the way their determination and greed for success turned quietly competitive. 

Being a trainee among friends does strange things to your psyche. These are your teammates, right? But until you've been chosen, until it's really official… you're also kind of competing aren't you?

But that was supposed to change after debut. 

Of course they weren't _rivals_ per se. They were on the same team after all. And they weren't even in the same category to compare. 

Donghyuck was a singer, Jaemin was a rapper. 

They both danced. 

They should complement one another. And they did. 

But they also competed. Not outright. Not obviously. 

It was just something that spurred them on. To push themselves that much harder. To stand out that much more. To improve a little each day. 

It was helpful, wasn't it? Self improvement. And if they happened to outshine the other in the process, well that was just a nice bonus. 

The desire to best each other professionally eventually bled into subtle competition in all aspects of life. It was only natural. As an idol, your face, your personality, your entire being was part of your brand whether you like it or not. 

It resulted in both boys keeping each other permanently in their peripheries.

It was never outright, never addressed.

But it was there nonetheless. 

Especially during Jaemin's hiatus. 

It was hard to watch all of his members continue to perform - to grow and improve - without him, but whether he meant them to or not, as he watched from afar, his eyes tended to fall on Haechan.

He pushed himself to recover - always with the desire to improve, always with the desire to return sooner, prettier, better.

So maybe it was the way they'd met their match in one another. 

Neither boy was used to losing. They couldn't abide it. 

Maybe it was the way Jaemin allowed himself to take out his frustration on Haechan. 

Jaemin was a good person. At least he tried to be. He understood that the feelings of loneliness and longing and hunger he'd dealt with for that year were not his members fault. For the most part he would never allow himself to even dwell on these feelings - let alone lash out because of them - but he knew deep down there was a hurt, an anger he wasn't confronting. 

And dammit Haechan made himself such an easy target. Sometimes it felt better just to snap, to refuse to play along, to ignore, to reject.

For his part, Haechan was a good sport about it. In fact Jaemin almost wondered if he simply didn't notice a difference. After all, he continued teasing Jaemin in the same annoying way he'd always done, just a hair more obnoxious than he was to anyone else. 

But every once in a while, in the middle of whatever commotion was going on with the group Jaemin would catch Haechan gazing at him seriously, with just a hint of a question in his eyes. 

And just like his own feelings, Jaemin never had the guts to address it directly.

Maybe it was that whole puberty shit. As closely as he'd been monitoring his friends during his absence, it was like he could barely recognize them when he returned. Had Renjun and Jeno always been so damn _pretty_? Surely not. Even after his return, it was like his friends had a new face every month. The same could be said about him, he knew, but there was something strange about witnessing six boys stretching and morphing before his very eyes. But more than that, puberty brought for Jaemin and Haechan something that seemed to have missed the other boys. Well from what he could tell anyway.

He wasn't about to speak that complete and utter mess into existence. 

He had already suspected of Haechan with the whole Mark… thing. He'd watched first hand the way a young Donghyuck had pulled the older boys pigtails almost to the point of actual disaster. He hadn't been around for their famous fight but he had his suspicions about that too.

In fact he'd been so curious that it resulted in the one and only facetime he'd had with Haechan throughout his entire hiatus, during which he'd blurted out,

"Did you seriously confess to Mark hyung?"

He still remembered the blindsided, nearly horrified look that had crossed Haechan's face before morphing into something a little curious, a little knowing that sent Jaemin's stomach clenching something awful. 

"Confess to him? What are you saying?" Haechan had said with a derisive snort. "Mark was being an asshole. Okay maybe we both were."

He paused peering at Jaemin through the phone in a way that had his thumb twitching over the end call button as Haechan asked in a much softer tone, 

"Why would you think that anyway? You're the only one who's said anything like that."

Jaemin still remembered the feeling of icy fear ripping through him like tendrils. The others hadn't jumped to the same conclusion. It wouldn't have _occurred_ to the others that this might be the reason - because a boy being in sad unrequited love with another boy isn't a possibility that they'd tend to consider.

"Well hyung puts up with so much of your shit I figured only the craziest reason I could think of would finally crack him," Jaemin said all in a rush, barely looking at the screen. "Anyways I have to get going, I was just curious. Later."

He was pretty sure Haechan was trying to say something as he slammed his finger onto the end button over and over until the screen went blank. He didn't know why his heart was racing. 

Neither of them had ever mentioned that conversation again, of course they hadn't. But as growing up brought _feelings_ and more awkward questions than he ever dared consider, it was the reason Jaemin began paying closer attention to Haechan and his interactions. With their members, with the 127 hyungs. With whoever. He was pretty sure the suspicion was mutual but Haechan was either kind or scared enough not to bring it up. Not that they would go to each other first.

They’d never been confidants. Sharing a theoretical sexual identity crisis wouldn’t change that. 

But the whole thing had the troublesome side effect of bringing Haechan closer to the forefront of his attention. This irritated him slightly as 1) he was not interested in giving Haechan any more of his attention and 2) Haechan was cute and that sucked.

The only notable benefit of this change was that it seemed to give Jaemin a new power he’d never really had before. And that was the power to scare the absolute shit out of his friend.

Haechan always hung all over everyone - it was who he was as a person. He wanted everyone’s love and he wanted to be able to give out affection to all the members indiscriminately as he desired. He’d never done it with Jaemin as much because they always seemed to have their hands full with someone else, and even when he did, Jaemin would admit that he usually took more pleasure out of resisting than indulging, especially in front of an audience. Did that make him a bad person? Maybe. Was he alright with that? Yes.

So it was probably the combination of Jaemin’s tendency to act like a dick, along with their newfound awareness of each other that made the moments when he _did_ decide to indulge Haechan all the more surprising and impactful. And it might have been their deeply ingrained competitive streak that managed to make him so frightening.

Whatever the reason, it always left something a little mean and a lot satisfying bubbling up inside him when he managed to annihilate Haechan at his own game. He had to use it sparingly though.

Couldn’t have Haechan becoming immune.

To be fair, he wasn’t the only one that attempted to flex this power and Haechan had managed to surprise him occasionally too. But he did that with everyone and Jaemin was still sure he was winning.

Maybe it was that, whereas Jaemin was very measured and purposeful with his public image, Haechan’s was just a beefed up version of himself. Sure he wasn’t always so loud or brash or wild or enthusiastic, but Haechan was just Donghyuck turned up to 11. He hardly had to think about how he came across in front of fans or on camera because it would just be him anyway. Jaemin on the other hand, felt like he had to be constantly aware, constantly smiling, constantly focused. He almost resented that Haechan didn’t seem to feel that certain brand of exhaustion that hit him after days of filming and promoting and just being _on_.

This was unreasonable, or course, considering he was fairly certain none of the Dream members felt it quite like he did but would that stop him from holding it against Haechan just a little?

No, the answer was no.

It didn’t help that he was pretty sure Haechan thought he tried too hard. Again, this was pure conjecture - he’d never asked and the other boy had never said.

Yet here it was, this impression in his brain.

Jaemin could be mean sometimes but it was even easier when being mean to others also had the helpful added benefit of making him be mean to himself by proxy.

So maybe it was any of those reasons - why Jaemin and Haechan just couldn’t seem to fall into the easy, normal friendship that by all accounts should have come as naturally as breathing.

Maybe it was all of them. 

There was no helping it, really. Not that they cared to.

Or at least that’s what Jaemin had thought.

But maybe he should have realized sooner - years of dancing around each other in a way they didn’t need to do with anyone else, of grating against each other awkwardly had created a funny sort of tension that seemed to only build.

Perhaps he should have noticed the growing tension but just as with growing up, when you’re seeing the same small changes almost every day you don’t realize how extreme they are until you look back for reference.

So Jaemin hadn’t noticed.

But someone had.


	2. A Crack in the Dam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second half of my two-shot!  
> Not to spoil the tension lol but while it isn't exactly explicit, there is very much a sex scene in this chapter. I've left the story marked mature for that reason but read at your own risk.
> 
> I have been obsessed with their dynamic lately and tried to capture it as best I could~

The blinging of the front door keypad as the passcode was entered at high speed sent Jaemin’s head whipping around in confusion. No one was supposed to be back for hours. He could only imagine that someone had forgotten something. He snorted, turning back to the movie he’d just started, imagining their manager begrudgingly turning the car around.

So when the sound of the passcode going through and the door bursting open echoed off the walls of their entryway, Jaemin wasn’t too concerned about checking which one of the members would inevitably round the corner. 

He registered the shuffling as whoever it was took off their shoes before padding around the corner toward where he sat in the living room.

“You don’t sound like you’re in a hurry,” he quipped watching as a new character was introduced, “Won’t hyung be mad?”

“What do you mean?”

Jaemin looked up in surprise to see a somewhat amused Haechan standing before him, hands on his hips as he surveyed the room.

“I thought you were one of the others,” Jaemin answered nonchalantly, shifting in his position to face his guest a little more fully.

“Hello to you, too,” Haechan joked, making his way over to plop down beside him on the couch. “Are they on a schedule?”

“Yeah, the manager hyung took Renjun, Jeno, and Chenle to their Super Idol League live and I think Jisung is with his family. I’m pretty sure it’s his mom’s birthday,” Jaemin answered, pausing the movie, before turning to face him fully. Haechan’s eyes flicked from the remote to the TV before eventually landing on Jaemin’s face.

“Happy Birthday, Jisung’s mom,” he sang out, and Jaemin rolled his eyes with a grin.

“Why are you here anyway? Weren't you super sick?” Jaemin asked curiously. Haechan usually stayed in the 127 dorm and since the Dreamies dorm was in another building, he didn’t typically schlep all the way to see them on a regular basis.

“I was but now I'm better and I needed to get out of the house. I came to see if they wanted to play games-” he said forlornly, which Jaemin read as ‘I wanted to play games on Jeno’s computer', “but whatever. I’ll just wait.”

“They literally just left,” Jaemin said, tone admittedly a bit snide. “I’m surprised you didn’t run into them on your way up. You’ll be waiting a while.”

“That’s okay, I’ll just hang out with you til they get back,” Haechan replied easily, turning his attention to the TV and snuggling down into the cushions beside him. “Whatcha watching?”

Jaemin sat there for a moment staring in confusion.

He and Haechan didn’t hang out together. Not alone anyway. In fact, Jaemin paused to rack his brain to come up with the last time they’d done anything without at least one more person there as a buffer between them.

He still came up blank by the time Haechan turned to look at him again, expectantly. Jaemin shook it off, pressing play on the remote before answering.

“Uh, it was just some action movie that looked decent. It think it’s new,” he answered lowly, finally turning his body away from his friend and back toward the screen.

“You always like the most mindless movies,” Haechan murmured, snuggling back against the couch and by sheer proximity, also against Jaemin’s side. He paused theatrically, looking over at Jaemin before adding, “Could that be because you have no mind?”

Okay. So it was going to be this kind of day, huh?

Jaemin steeled himself, trying not to roll his eyes as he spared his friend the briefest glances out of the corner of his eye. He hadn’t mentally prepared himself to deal with this particular brand of Haechan - hell, he didn’t expect to have to deal with anyone for a few hours - so after quickly weighing his options, he decided ignoring it would be the safest route for everyone involved.

This decision was made slightly harder to commit to when Haechan shot him a victorious look before turning his attention back to the screen.

Jaemin got a solid two minutes of uninterrupted movie time in before he quickly became distracted by the way Haechan had begun fiddling with his hands in his lap. He let it go on for another minute before he finally knocked Haechan’s knee roughly with his own.

Instead of taking this as an indication to stop, the other boy proceeded to start an infuriating game of footsie, leaning into Jaemin with an expression that is entirely too self satisfied for his liking. He resorted to digging his knuckle into Haechan’s upper thigh deep enough to feel bone. This resulted in a pained yelp before Haechan scrambled to claim Jaemin’s arm in both of his own, pulling the offending digit away.

Jaemin considered relenting and his indecision seemed to be enough of an invitation for his friend to slide his hand down until he’d woven their fingers together, snuggling against his shoulder with fervor. Jaemin waited just long enough for him to get comfortable before squeezing his fist closed in a way that effectively crushed Haechan’s fingers between his own.

Another loud yelp followed by a pitiful whine.

“If you don’t want to get hurt then cut it out,” Jaemin reprimanded with a satisfied smirk, yanking his hand out of his friend’s grip. Haechan didn’t move his head from his shoulder but he decided to bear with it as he watched the other boy massage his fingers gingerly.

“You’re so mean. You beg for everyone else’s love, what’s wrong with mine?” Haechan asked in the same typical complaining tone he’d use to whine about Jaemin not bringing him back a coffee or not answering his message fast enough but it was still enough to make Jaemin pause.

They didn’t talk about that. It wasn’t an official rule or anything - none of their nearly nonsensical boundaries were, since both of them would rather die before talking about anything even remotely deep.

Communication had never been their ‘thing’.

As a matter of fact, Haechan was breaking several of their rules today. He was spending time with Jaemin alone - in close proximity at that. He was initiating skinship - Haechan had always been way too gutless to risk trying that much without cameras on them. It was only Jaemin’s dedication to his image that saved the boy from having his soul and future crushed for his own enjoyment. Yet here he was, pestering and prodding and poking and worst of all,  _ talking _ about it. Like explicitly.

What the hell was Jaemin supposed to say to that?

“Look, if you’re so damn bored just go start playing games yourself. You know Jeno’s password - it’s not my job to entertain you,” Jaemin finally answered, his gaze fixed firmly on the TV screen once more.

He’d been spending more time than he’d like to admit purposely avoiding looking at Haechan lately for reasons he didn’t want to begin to consider, and that moment was no different.

His friend’s head was still resting irritatingly heavy on his shoulder and he could smell the faint freshness of his shampoo and the earthy smell of skin that had been cleaned within the last day or so, which was harder to ignore.

“It’s boring playing with strangers, and none of the people I asked would play,” Haechan complained, kicking at Jaemin’s foot idly again, an action which went decidedly ignored.

“You never asked me to play with you,” Jaemin muttered halfheartedly, grasping to keep this much safer conversation going.

“Every time I’ve ever asked you to play with me in the history of the world you’ve said no,” Haechan declared pointedly, folding his arms over his chest, finally leaning away to look Jaemin over judgmentally. Jaemin ignored him, of course he did. Instead he pretended to have any sort of idea what was going on with his movie that was still playing away in the background. Although he’d essentially lost the plot the minute the headache sitting next to him had showed up.

“You only ever tell me no,” Haechan continued in a tone Jaemin might describe as aggravatingly self-righteous. Jaemin hated when he used this tone with him the most. He hated when Haechan talked to him like they were performing for an audience even when it was just them sitting on the couch alone. He sounded like an awful traveling preacher. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think it was the only word in your vocabulary. But since I can hear you say ‘yes’, ‘of course’, ‘I’d be more than happy…’ to everyone else I know that’s not the case, so really I just want to know what it is about me that seems to-”

Jaemin curled his hand into a fist and brought it down hard on his leg, finally turning to glare at Haechan directly,

“Will you shut up? You know I can’t stand when you bitch at me like that.”

Haechan turned to face him again with an entirely unimpressed look. God, Jaemin couldn’t stand when he looked at him like that. He hated the urge it always ignited in him to wipe the look off his face one way or another.

“Or what?” Haechan challenged, sounding more sullen than smug now.

Why was he being like this today? Had he just come here to annoy the living shit out of Jaemin or what?

Ignoring wasn’t doing the job. Maybe Jaemin would have to flex on him after all. Jaemin very rarely lost their games of chicken and he right now he didn’t even have to worry about seeming nice.

“Or I’ll shut you up myself,” he growled, grabbing one of Haechan’s sleeves roughly below the shoulder. There was the briest flash of an expression Jaemin couldn’t place before he was met with a derisive snort.

“How ya gonna do that? I literally never shut up,” Haechan grinned, far too amused for the circumstances.

Jaemin wasn’t proud to admit that his first instinct was to flip his friend over and shove his smug face into the couch cushions, or some other equally effective form of physical punishment.

It had him hesitating just long enough for Haechan to start blabbering again.

“What’s that look? You wanna fight? Finally gonna cash in on that rooftop brawl we talked about?” Haechan teased, not meanly but dismissively, and to Jaemin it might as well have been the same thing. “Just gonna take me up to the roof and pound-”

Jaemin couldn’t take it anymore but in an attempt to keep things civil he settled for simply slapping his hand over the other boy’s mouth. An effective physical barrier.

Haechan looked surprised for all of two seconds before rolling his eyes.

Jaemin should have expected that he would pull something as childish as licking him but it was annoyingly effective.

Haechan moved in while Jaemin was busy wiping his hand off in disgust, taking the latter’s face between his hands and squishing it until they were practically nose to nose.

“Yah… you’re no fun,” Haechan murmured quietly, looking Jaemin over in a way that left him more confused than annoyed for once. And just like that Haechan released him, bouncing off the couch and down the hall.

“Where are you going?” Jaemin demanded, twisting around to follow the other boy’s movement.

“To entertain myself, since you can’t seem to do the job.”

Jaemin flushed with anger - probably anger - rising onto one knee to get a better look,

“You better not be touching any of my stuff!”

“Don’t tell me what to do~”

That’s it.

Jaemin took off down the hall, practically skidding as he rounded the door frame to his room. Most of his stuffed animals were scattered across the floor, and he had to dodge the last one that Haechan sent careening over his shoulder. Finally he picked up Jaemin’s current favorite, aggressively yanking and pulling at it until the shape was distorted.

“What the hell? Why are you acting like such an a- like such a jerk today?” Jaemin demanded, working not to lose his temper completely. Because if he lost his temper then Haechan won, right? He couldn’t have that.

“Because you’re a jerk to me 80% of the other days,” Haechan muttered bitterly, back still to Jaemin and the door as he delivered a particularly solid yank to the stuffed animal.

“Will you cut it out, you’re going to break it,” Jaemin scolded, slightly thrown off by the unexpected answer. He wanted to argue but it was hard to do it with any real heat. “And I’m not… we’re mean to  _ each other _ . We’ve always been this way.”

Haechan didn’t answer, simply standing there with the stuffed animal squished between his two hands, staring down at Jaemin’s bed.

“That’s just our thing, right?” Jaemin tried again when he didn’t get a response, taking a few steps closer. “We like each other but not as much as we love to hate each other.”

Haechan still said nothing, holding the stuffed animal up until they were essentially eye to eye, considering the toy carefully.

“Did you just come here to yell at me and pick a fight or what?” Jaemin demanded, finally getting a little fed up. Haechan froze, then pulled the stuffed animal to his chest in a rough sort of hug, still infuriatingly silent.

“Lee Haechan, answer me.”

Nothing.

“Yah, Lee Donghyuck-”

Haechan finally spun around to face him, throwing the stuffed animal to the ground angrily,

“What Na Jaemin? What?  _ What _ ?”

Jaemin blinked in surprise, watching as Haechan put his hands on his hips, expression accusatory.

This called for a change in tactics.

“I don’t know what you’re so mad about,” Jaemin mumbled in something close to his aegyo tone. “You’re the one who came here just to bug me so why are you upset.”

“When did I bug you?” Haechan demanded, looking determined now.

“From the beginning.”

“What, when I sat next to you? When I touched your leg and tried to hold your hand?” Haechan asked, waving his hands around to emphasize the absurdity.

Jaemin didn’t like the direction this conversation was going.

“Well it sounds silly when you say it like that,” he complained with a pout. Haechan snorted at this,

“You get mad when I do the same things you’d kill for Renjun or Jisung to do willingly,” he pointed out, letting his shoulders drop tiredly. Jaemin blinked at him a few times.

“So you have to destroy my stuff because of it?” he asked, unimpressed.

“Yah, Na Jaemin can you really be like this?” Haechan asked in disbelief. He rolled his eyes at the broad grin Jaemin shot him in return. 

“Of course I can, have you met me?” he responded smoothly as his friend let out a loud groan. Haechan looked like he was considering giving up on him for a moment but he seemed to find his determination, taking a purposeful step forward into Jaemin’s space. Jaemin raised an eyebrow but stood his ground, waiting.

“Listen, we both know you’ve been giving me a hard time since you came back-” Haechan started.

“Oh surely it’s been longer than that~”

“I was  _ trying _ to give you the benefit of the doubt but fine,” Haechan gritted out, sighing deeply before continuing. “There’s always been something about us that kind of… rubbed each other the wrong way.”

“And you want me to rub you the right way?” Jaemin guessed in feigned sincerity. He expected his friend to scoff or roll his eyes. He did  _ not _ expect him to sputter and go a little red around the ears. Interesting.

“That’s not- for god’s sake can you just listen for a minute?”

"Challenging but I accept!" Jaemin replied brightly. 

For a moment Haechan looked dangerously close to losing his shit again but he merely took a deep breath and pressed on. 

"We both know that there's always been something awkward between us. Something big and scary that neither of us - but especially  _ you  _ \- ever want to talk about and I'm… I'm getting sick of it. I'm tired of dealing with your bitchiness all the damn time just because you're emotionally constipated and you can't seem to pull your head out of your ass long enough to just… confront it."

"Look who's talking," Jaemin muttered instinctively, causing Haechan to snort in annoyance but neither of them backed down, holding each other's gaze determinedly. 

Jaemin took a moment to absorb the words before looking him over carefully. Now that he thought about it, it had probably been weeks since he had looked at Haechan directly for more than a few moments, let alone with the other boy meeting his gaze like this. 

God he was like… irritatingly pretty. It had taken Jaemin a long time to admit to himself that he found Haechan attractive. Especially after the whole accidentally incriminating himself via facetime debacle. 

He'd always resisted, citing a stubborn refusal to develop a crush on the only other queer kid in the group just because they'd theoretically have a shot with one another. 

Not when that queer kid was Haechan at any rate. 

But admittedly, Jaemin was only human and it was hard to ignore when someone just refused to stop getting prettier every time he saw them. 

With his stupid full lips and smooth skin and sparkly eyes that were currently staring deeply into his own. 

He cleared his throat loudly, sudden enough to cause Haechan to startle. 

"So what? You decided you needed to come here and get me to realize I like boys? Is that supposed to clear everything up between us?" Jaemin asked, more than a little patronizing. 

The other boy stared at him for a moment in disbelief before letting out a noise which Jaemin couldn't decide was a laugh or a scoff (to be fair, he didn't think Haechan was sure either).

"No you complete idiot, we both know you like boys. I came here to make you realize you like  _ me _ ."

The horrified look that crossed Haechan's face in that moment immediately revealed that he had not planned to be so up front with his intentions but it had the delicious side effect of putting Jaemin right back into his element. 

He let the words simmer in the silence that stretched out between them, enjoying the way Haechan's eyes were darting nervously back and forth between his own and the slow smile that was forming on his lips - all teeth and ill-intent.

"So you  _ did _ come just to bother me," Jaemin purred, feeling possibly the most self satisfied he'd ever been. "Or should I say you came to get me all hot and bothered? 'I wanted to play games' 'Are they on a schedule?' God you're such a good liar~ I've always liked that about you."

"I-" Haechan tried but merely choked, swallowing heavily. If possible Jaemin's grin widened further and in that moment he thought he could eat Haechan whole. 

Perhaps the other boy realized because he took an apprehensive step back. 

"Well congratulations!" Jaemin continued, stepping forward to follow him, tone deceptively bright as he eyed the boy in front of him darkly. "You did it! Realization achieved - I like you. So what now?"

"I…" Haechan tried again, eyes moving wildly around Jaemin's face like he couldn't decide where was safe to look. Jaemin noticed, though, that his gaze seemed to land on his mouth more often than not. 

"Admiring my sweet smile?" he asked, knowing he was taking far too much enjoyment out of being mean to the poor boy but it was Haechan. When would that ever change? "Or is it my lips? Could it be you want a kiss?"

A fun fact about Haechan that Jaemin would have died before admitting was that his lovely tan skin made it harder to tell when he turned red from embarrassment and Jaemin had always taken a special sort of pleasure out of being the reason he blushed noticeably, as he did now. 

Haechan didn't bother attempting a response this time and Jaemin watched as he licked his own lips at the suggestion, almost surprised by the force at which his stomach flipped delightfully at the motion. 

He leaned in purposefully, still smiling just about wide enough to split his face, sending Haechan stepping back in panic. This resulted in him promptly tripping over one of the rogue stuffed animals he'd dumped on the ground, losing his balance and landing hard on his ass upon Jaemin's mattress. 

"So good of you to clear the bed for us, you really were thinking ahead," Jaemin teased, immediately crowding into his space once more. Haechan scrambled back but it didn’t seem like he was actually trying to get away. Not with the way he left just enough room for Jaemin to practically climb on top of him, knees caging his hips, hands on his shoulders.

“You’re not saying much,” Jaemin continued, nearly certain he was now physically incapable of easing up. He ran his hands down both of Haechan’s arms, lingering on the smooth, warm skin exposed by his short sleeved shirt. “You’re really gonna let me do all the talking? What happened to ‘I never shut up’?”

“God, I can’t stand you sometimes,” Haechan mumbled finally, but the look on his face as he stared up at Jaemin was all but captivated.

“Doesn’t seem like right now is one of those times,” Jaemin replied smoothly, tilting his head to one side but not yet leaning forward. “So what’ll it be? I won’t kiss you until you ask real nice.”

“Who says I want-” the other boy started to protest weakly, but when Jaemin darted closer, mere inches apart, he made a noise that had the former concerned that he’d somehow managed to swallow his tongue.

Jaemin was still laughing when he managed to squeak out a,

“Fine! Jaemin,  _ please _ -”

And that was enough.

Once Jaemin decided to allow himself feelings, it’s like the floodgates had opened.

He pressed his lips to Haechan’s desperately, roughly - hard enough to push him nearly onto his back, if the other boy hadn’t scrambled to prop himself up. The small surprised gasp this drew out was enough to make Jaemin shiver with delight. He swore he could feel the release of dopamine on a cellular level.

Jaemin was far from an expert in kissing or making out but he knew enough to position his head just right, to bring one hand up to cup Haechan’s face and let the over comb through his hair. He knew enough not to let their teeth knock together as he opened his mouth a little, coaxing the other boy into doing the same. He knew that less was more with tongue and not to try to shove it down Haechan’s throat. But best of all, he found he didn’t have to think that much about any of that because the two boys seemed to fall into an easy, natural rhythm with the kiss that left him so damn satisfied.

It was warm and wet and nice and it left him with tingles in the back of his brain wanting more and more and more.

Haechan quickly gave up on trying to keep himself upright and they both landed on the bed with a small ‘oof’ before the boy wrapped his arms around Jaemin, holding him tight with their bodies pressed flush to one another.

They stayed like that for only god knows how long until suddenly and very abruptly, Jaemin had a terrible realization.

He somehow managed to remove himself from Haechan’s vice-like grip, not wanting to admit how much the ensuing whine that followed his departure lit him up inside. He stumbled like a drunk toward the door, noting distractedly that his movie was still playing out in the living room, before slamming it shut dramatically. He turned away before thinking better of it, turning back once more to lock the door for good measure.

“You could have said you were gonna close the door,” Haechan complained, pouting adorably now, his eyes following Jaemin’s every move. “I thought you were trying to run away.”

“Aww, did someone miss me?” Jaemin teased in the most obnoxious tone he could muster. Haechan’s expression remained impressively blank, but he reached his arms out from where he was still lying on the bed in a silent invitation to return.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t finished half of what I plan to do to you,” Jaemin murmured provocatively as he climbed back on top of Haechan. The boy attempted to draw him down again but Jaemin merely directed his hands to his own waist, allowing his gaze to rake over his annoyingly handsome face then down his outrageously tempting body. Ugh, why was he still wearing so many clothes?

“You sound like such a creep, saying it like that,” Haechan mused with a laugh, moving his hands from Jaemin’s hips, up his sides in a way that raised his t-shirt just enough to reveal a sliver of flesh above the line of his jeans before dropping them back down again. He repeated the motion a few times more times before moving his hands instead to cup Jaemin’s ass.

This earned him a sharply raised eyebrow to which Haechan only laughed.

“Don’t start something you’re not willing to finish,” Jaemin warned but there was no bite to his words. He knew he would happily spend every single moment of their limited alone time exploring Haechan’s body but he would never push him to do more than he was comfortable with.

In lieu of a comeback, Haechan moved his hands, traveling slowly up Jaemin’s back beneath his shirt - the intimate feeling of skin on skin making the latter sigh happily. Haechan allowed his fingers to drag around Jaemin’s sides, over his chest and down his stomach until they were resting precariously close to his junk.

“I ain’t no quitter,” he joked, voice coming out a little quiet and breathy.

Jaemin couldn’t handle this anymore.

“God, let me touch you please. I need it, I need to feel you right now,” Jaemin demanded wildly, earning him a sweet, surprised laugh and an immediate “yes~”

After that he was like a man possessed. He immediately wrestled Haechan's shirt off of him, running his hands over every inch of exposed flesh until he finally decided it wasn't enough. 

He was halfway through ripping off the other boy's pants when an alarmed cry and a complaint reminded him that he himself was still fully dressed. 

He stripped down to his boxers in seconds flat and allowed himself to be touched and teased and pulled into more increasingly satisfying make out sessions. 

He finally managed to get Haechan down to his underwear, ignoring the amused murmurs of "slow down" and "we've got time~"

He didn't care that he didn't need to rush. They could have all the time in the world and he'd still be just as desperate to get his hands on every inch of the beautiful boy before him.

There was something so unexpectedly gratifying about receiving something you hadn't allowed yourself to want. In his case, it left Jaemin with a hungry sort of desperation to experience it as vividly as he could, with the most appreciation as he could muster.

So maybe he was impatient, but what else was new?

Amidst their kisses he began grinding purposefully against Haechan, relishing all the squeaks and moans and sighs it drew out. He’d never gone much farther than this before, as certainly never with a boy but he was suddenly struck by the weight of all the years he’d spent repressing so much about himself and his desires that he was more than ready to dive into whatever the hell this was turning out to be headfirst.

“I’m getting hard,” Jaemin murmured into Haechan’s lips, pausing to look him over meaningfully. A dishevelled, lips swollen, heavily breathing Haechan was doing a lot for him in that moment, especially knowing he was the cause.

“I can feel that,” the other boy replied cheekily, but there was nothing but affection in the smile that crossed his lips.

“I’d very much appreciate it if you’d be willing to do something about it. I don’t care how.”

Jaemin was weirdly proud of the delightedly surprised laugh this statement incited.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the most politely you’ve ever asked me for something,” Haechan joked, reaching out to palm him over his boxers. Jaemin groaned lowly, wiggling to allow the other boy to escape from beneath him until they were both sitting up in front of each other.

“What can I say? I’m nothing if not a gentleman,” Jaemin offered, pouting slightly as Haechan moved his hand down his thighs now, massaging gently with his thumb. This earned him a snort but he saw Haechan’s eyes sparkle with interest as he regarded the tent of Jaemin’s underwear. Jaemin knew he wasn’t the only one who’s body was reacting to all their fooling around.

“Alright mister gentleman, whip it out,” Haechan ordered with a grin, reaching forward slowly. He ran both hands over Jaemin’s stomach, then paused with his fingers beneath the elastic of his boxers, waiting for permission to continue.

“Have you ever done this before?” Jaemin couldn’t help but ask curiously.

“Yeah.”

“On someone besides yourself?” Another snort.

“Yeah you dork.”

“Anyone I know?”

This question was met with pointed silence.

“One of the 127 hyungs?”

More silence, now with a bit of a knowing smile.

“You’re really not going to tell me? I thought we were friends!”

Haechan laughed outright at the utter absurdity of that statement in every aspect but most pressingly, the fact that he had his hands halfway down Jaemin’s underwear.

“Listen… how about you ask me again another time, preferably when neither of us is about to get their dick out for the other.”

“Fair enough.”

“Got any lube, by the way?”

The question managed to snap Jaemin’s focus back to the task at hand and he nearly tumbled out of bed as he scrambled to locate the bottle in the drawer of his bedside table blindly.

This prompted an amused snicker which Jaemin did not fully appreciate.

“Oh as if you don’t keep one in the same place,” he snapped, handing the bottle over before resituating himself in front of Haechan once more.

“I didn’t say anything,” the other boy replied with a wide grin, tugging at Jaemin’s underwear with one hand as he uncapped the bottle with the other. “Care to help me out here?”

Boxers were promptly discarded and suddenly Haechan was touching him and it was… god it was everything.

He felt hot and cold all at once and not just from the lube.

“Tell me if you don’t like it, I’ll try something else.”

“No ‘s good, so good.”

“Like this?”

“Yes, yes, just like- oh please.”

“You’ve extra sexy when your brain stops working~”

“Shut”

“And what would happen if I try… this?”

Jaemin moaned, throwing his head back. He was pretty sure he was losing all control of his body but it was the best, far better than anything he’d ever been able to do for himself. His own jerk sessions were usually rough and fast and to the point, generally completed in the shower - in and out. Haechan was playing with him, touching parts of his body that he never even thought to give attention to. He was getting hot and his heart was beating hard enough that it was nearly all he could hear.

“Kiss me. Can you kiss me?” he begged and Haechan happily obliged, leaning in close, running his other hand over Jaemin’s cheek and down his neck.

“I’m close,” Jaemin spoke it softly into the other’s lips, pulling him in roughly as he shot off into Haechan’s closed hand and a little on their stomachs - pressed close together as they were.

Haechan held him there for a while as Jaemin started to come down, one arm wrapped around him reassuringly while he attempted not to make a mess with the other.

“You’re… you’re just far too good at that,” Jaemin muttered after a while, squinting at the other boy almost accusingly. “I think I’m going to need lessons in the future.”

“If you think you can trick me into giving you unreciprocated handjobs, think again,” Haechan joked but he couldn’t quite hide the flattered grin as he reached over to wipe his hand off on Jaemin’s discarded boxers.

“Who said they’d be unreciprocated?” Jaemin asked pointedly, running his fingers over Haechan’s shoulders and chest, down his soft stomach and finally over his now hard dick.

“I don’t know if I wanna compete with the world class jerk you just gave me,” Jaemin said lowly, pretending to carefully consider. Haechan made a noise that sounded like he wanted to laugh but ended up more as a breathy sound of anticipation. “So maybe… can I blow you? I’ve never tried before but I’m betting you can coach me through it.”

Haechan groaned at the offer, squeezing his eyes shut as Jaemin gripped at the bulge in his underwear a little tighter.

“Yeah that sounds… we could try that,” he managed finally, as his eyes fluttered open once more. Jaemin grinned widely before yanking the other boy’s underwear off with both hands. There was a surprised yelp, followed by a lot of fidgeting before they finally managed to get them off.

Jaemin shuffled around until he was positioned comfortably on his stomach before Haechan’s waiting dick.

He grabbed it in one hand firmly, luxuriating in the sharp intake of breath it caused as he brought the head to his lips. He simply mouthed at it at first, placing several short pecks up and down the shaft before licking a strip from base to tip. He felt Haechan shudder beneath him as he grinned, finally taking into his mouth properly.

“Alright g-good,” Haechan coaxed, voice already a little strained. “Just up and down. You don’t have to take it too deep.”

Haechan would let Jaemin adjust and try out his own techniques, only occasionally offering advice.

“A little less teeth… yeah carefully.”

“Use your hand at the bottom.”

“Oh god, that was good. Do that again, god.”

“Remember how you tried to suck my tongue earlier? Like that but more- oh jesus fucking christ.”

“Tongue, tongue, don’t stop doing that with your tongue.”

Eventually he seemed to lose the ability to form actual words, which did wonders for Jaemin’s ego as he fell into a confident rhythm that seemed to be working marvelously well on the other.

He was so focused on the task at hand, that he barely registered Haechan tapping him on the shoulder once, twice, before he moved to pull at Jaemin’s hair a little roughly instead.

This surprised a deep groan out of him which sent Haechan whimpering loudly.

“Jaemin I’m gonna cum, get off,” he warned, frowning when he saw Jaemin’s eyes narrow in determination. “Don’t try to swallow it.”

That sounded like a challenge to Jaemin.

He gripped Haechan’s waist tightly, bobbing up and down with renewed intensity. This lead to a minor tussle between them as Haechan attempted to pry him off and Jaemin determinedly held on. In the end, it resulted in Jaemin taking half in his mouth while the other half landed mostly on his lips and nearly up his nose but thankfully nowhere near his eyes.

“You’re such a dumbass I can’t stand it,” Haechan huffed breathlessly, watching in fascination as Jaemin swallowed, licking over his lips before dragging his arm across his face in an attempt to wipe away the rest.

“I ain’t no quitter,” Jaemin quipped snidely, laughing when Haechan could only shake his head. “Anyway, I don’t know about you but I’d consider that a resounding success!”

“It was really good. You did good,” Haechan agreed, still staring at Jaemin’s face with awed fascination.

“What? You think I’m that pretty?” Jaemin teased, moving his head from side to side and watching as the other boy’s gaze followed.

“Yeah,” Haechan admitted, so easily it made Jaemin’s stomach flip flop a little. Maybe he wasn’t quite used to this. Maybe he liked it that way. “You still have some of my cum dribbling down your mouth.”

Jaemin caught the hand that reached out to wipe it away, meeting Haechan’s eyes with a toothy grin.

“Why don’t you come here and kiss it off?” he suggested, heart beating wildly in delight as the other did just that.

Jaemin didn’t know how long they stayed there, kissing and giggling and drinking each other in. Eventually they both ended up wrapped in each other’s arms on the bed, still naked, simply enjoying the closeness.

“You know,” Haechan said eventually, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, “I thought it would take a lot more convincing to get you to admit you were into me. You fell pretty easily.”

“What can I say? Terrifying the living hell out of you has always been a big turn on,” Jaemin replied matter-of-factly, grinning at the ensuing giggle.

They were quiet for another moment and Jaemin traced the line of Haechan’s nose, then his lips, then his jaw.

“We’d better get up and dressed before someone comes back and catches up butt ass naked in my bed,” Jaemin pointed out mildly. He watched as Haechan checked his watch - the one piece they hadn’t bothered to remove,

“Yeah, you’re right. We probably have another 40 minutes or so if they’re still on schedule.”

Jaemin paused, raising his eyebrow in confusion before the regretful look on Haechan’s face sent him crowing joyfully.

“Oh my god, you planned this!” Jaemin sang out in delight, only becoming more enthused as Haechan’s expression grew more stricken. “I mean I figured you came to see me but I thought it was just luck with the timing! You knew exactly when they’d be gone, my god! No wonder you kept telling me ‘we have time, we have time’.”

“Right, well, I’m gonna go clean up,” Haechan muttered, ducking his face away but Jaemin was faster.

"Lee Haechan I admire your determination!" Jaemin grinned, laughing at the squeal when he wrapped his arms around Haechan's middle yanking until the boy's bare ass was pressed against his own lower stomach, refusing to allow his to wiggle away. "You decided you would have me and you weren't afraid to put in the time!"

"Who in their right mind would want you?" Haechan answered sullenly and Jaemin could practically see the pout on his face. 

"I guess that means you're out of your mind because you do!" Jaemin answered, throwing his head back to let out an evil laugh. 

"I  _ must _ be crazy," Haechan agreed, deflating for a moment before tapping on Jaemin's forearm urgently. "Alright let me go. We really have to get dressed now."

And maybe Jaemin was feeling uncharacteristically generous (and maybe that was thanks to the poor struggling boy in his arms) so he gave in instead of drawing his teasing out and released him. 

So they got up and washed up, checking each other for any incriminating fluids stuck in hair or strange orifices. When they were certain they were clean, they hunted down all of their various items of clothing and redressed once more. They returned all of Jaemin's scattered stuffed animals to the bed and hid his lube away. Once they'd decided that everything was convincingly back to normal they made their way out to the living room and plopped down suspiciously close to one another on the couch. 

The movie had ended with Jaemin none the more knowledgeable of the plot than when he started. 

They stayed there for a while, not really saying much, just gazing over at each other in something like amazement, taking solace in small touches that somehow meant so much more and for once Jaemin was the first to address it. 

"So I guess we'll just skip the whole genuine friendship thing completely and go straight from mildly contemptuous band mates to lovers?" he proposed with a cheeky grin. Haechan rolled his eyes at this, absentmindedly combing through the other boy's bangs with his fingers, 

"I mean I'm not opposed but it's kinda gotta stay a secret, you know?"

Jaemin let out a horrified gasp.

"Do you mean to tell me that two closeted queer kpop idols CAN'T tell the world that they're dating? I think I'll need a minute to process it all..."

Haechan looked entirely unimpressed and Jaemin noted he was far less bothered by this expression now that he'd been successfully seduced. 

"Wow, you're still a giant asshole... wish I could say I'm surprised."

"Listen honey, it'll take more than some good dick to change the basis of my entire personality," Jaemin informed him haughtily to which Haechan merely snorted. 

"Glad to know it's good," he said with a pleased little grin that filled Jaemin with warmth rather than resentment. "Anyway, you can't blame me for hoping."

"I can't blame you," Jaemin agreed diplomatically. "But when has that ever stopped me before?"

They smiled, stupidly fond, at one another until the blinging of the passcode being entered into the keypad jolted them from their happy stupor. 

"Be cool," Jaemin hissed wildly, flailing around for the remote. This set Haechan off into a burst of laughter as Jaemin scrambled to rewind the movie to a believable point before hurriedly pressing play. 

They scooted a reasonable distance apart (chilling in a hot tub) as the loud, excited voices of their members filled the entryway. 

They didn't say anything more, simply exchanging one last secret smile before turning to greet their friends.

(Jaemin fell mysteriously ill the following week. The flu had been going around, after all. There's no way he could possibly nail down a single source of contagion. At least that's what Haechan kept insisting when he snuck over to check on him. Jaemin secretly decided that swapping germs was a price he was willing to pay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I the only one in the world whose trash shipper brain noticed they got sick at the same time? Lol  
> Hyuck was so sick and out for all those days, then right when he comes back and feels better, Dreamies rat out Jaemin for getting sick.  
> Probably just my garbage mind but HERE WE ARE.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think~  
> Follow me on twitter for new friends! Lol.  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/sterff1face)

**Author's Note:**

> My working title for this was just 'The Nahyuck of it All'
> 
> The fic is actually already complete, I just have to finish editing the second half.  
> Let me know what you think~
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech?s=09)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
